The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald
The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald is a series of promotional VHS tapes sold from 1998 to 2003. along with Happy Meals. A short live-action skit is usually shown before showing an animated version of the McDonald's gang. Each episode is animated by Klasky Csupo and voiced by different voice actors than in the commercials. Characters *Ronald McDonald- The hamburger-eating, fun-loving, kid-friendly clown who is all about having a fun time with kids and his friends. *Grimace- A clumsy, often scared, dumb big purple monster who is Ronald's best friend. *Birdy- A loud, always talking early bird who is known for coming into McDonald's the earliest. *The Hamburglar- A former hamburger thief who has recently turned to the good side, along with a new makeover. *Sundae- Ronald's dog. *The Fry Kids- Mischevious multi-colored creatures. *Tika- A human friend (possibly the only in the show) of Ronald and the gang. Episodes *1. Scared Silly (series premiere)- In the first episode of The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald, Ronald and the gang go camping in the Far-Flung Forest before they find a haunted house that is haunted by the Far-Flung Phantom. The campers are forced to stay in the old house due to the stormy weather, where a holographic head named Franklin leads them through a challenging game which will eventually help them to escape. The holographic head turns out to be a child named Franklin programming the game with help from Tika who wanted to give Ronald a challenge and the McNuggets in a lab room. Ronald and Sundae go down through the ball pit and slide for the first time. *2. The Legend of Grimace Island: Grimace goes back to his homeland, Grimace Island, to search for hidden treasure that a pirate named One-Eyed Sally has hidden for them. *3. Visitors from Outer Space: The Hamburglar tricks the gang to believe that aliens have come to earth so he can steal the McDonaldland hamburgers. The gang loses their trust in him, which was followed by the Hamburglar being captured by actual aliens. Ronald and his friends go on a mission to rescue him even though they were angry at his pranks. Ronald and Sundae go down through the ball pit and slide for the last time, and it also marks the last time, the original opening sequence is used. *4. Birthday World: It is Ronald's birthday and Hamburglar invites him and his friends to a fake amusement park known as "Birthday World" to celebrate, run by an evil mad scientist named Professor Thaddeus J. Pinchworm who plans to turn the human species into infants. After telling them they will be his guinea pigs, the McNuggets soon correct him, telling him, "They're McNuggets." Ronald and his friends are turned into babies after riding one of Pinchworm's rides, and they need to find out how to return to their original ages, even though their certain abilities are limited since they are infants. *5. Have Time, Will Travel: While helping Franklin clean up his father's lab, Ronald and his pals stumble across a time machine. Hamburglar dreams up a crazy scheme to use the time machine to get out of cleaning and they end up getting lost in time. Their time travel adventures take them to prehistoric times where the time machine is nearly digested by a Tyrannosaurus and they meet their cavemen ancestors, medieval times where they impress the crabby King Murray with a musical number to save captured Birdie, the wild wild west where they discover Hamburglar's ancestor Henry H. Burglar II who the residents mistake Hamburglar for him, and the disco era of the 70s where they briefly encounter Mayor McCheese. *6. The Legend of McDonaldland Loch (series finale): In the last episode of The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald, The gang travels to Scotland where a scientist attempts to build a replica of the Loch Ness Monster. Birdie befriends the Loch Ness Monster who wants his existence to be kept a secret. This episode was never released on video but was released on Klasky Csupo's website. Introduction There were two opening sequences for The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald created. The first three episodes consisted of a female singer, with various scenes of Ronald McDonald and Sundae's daily morning routine, which starts out with one of their Rube Goldberg-esque alarm clock inventions ringing, and the opening sequence ends with Ronald choosing the outfit that he will wear eventually leading to his signature yellow jumpsuit that Sundae agrees on. During the footage, Ronald wipes off animated wall portraits of him and the other primary three characters, each shown as they appear in their commercial/advertising appearance from the late 1980s. When Ronald wipes the pictures off individually, they flip over and reveal their caricatures from Klasky Csupo. During the opening sequence, the female singer explains that "McDonaldland is changing". The second and final title sequence was featured on the last three episodes from 2001 to 2003, and was performed by Ronald himself, instead of the female singer in the first three episodes. This upbeat song is now consisted of older and newer material from past episodes, and some scenes of Ronald McDonald performing the theme song for The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald. On these six episodes, Ronald appears to be on a level of his arch-shaped house under his bedroom as seen in the first three episodes. Verne Troyer is absent from the live-action sequences portraying Sundae though is briefly heard in the fourth episode. A large change in this sequence is that Ronald McDonald did not enter the animated world through a ball pit and slide similar to the ones in the McDonald's Playplace playgrounds, but by running on a treadmill to energize a corresponding monitor. The animated sequences are shown as a previous event experienced by Ronald instead of the present, which explains why most of the McDonaldland characters appear in Ronald McDonald's TV monitors in the real world at the first three episodes which was animated with computer generated imagery while during the last three episodes, Ronald can sometimes be seen outside of the house, but not in the animated world in an animated-like background via greenscreen. At the end of each tape, for the first three episodes, Ronald appears after opening his window saying "This is your very own clown, Ronald McDonald. Hope that I'll see you next time live and in person at McDonald's!" and then closes the window, after which the trailer for the next episode plays. On the last three episodes, Ronald appears with a submarine telescope saying "Hey everybody, if you thought that was fun, take a peek at some of the other adventures we have in store for you. Haha! Wacky! Hehehe". And as Ronald progresses on viewing the telescope, the trailer for the next episode plays that instant. Also, the credits are different from the first three episodes, but are the same for the last three episodes.Category:McDonalds Category:Famous Mascots Category:Browse Category:Scary Mascots